Arizona lights
by Metrocop
Summary: Roxas, Riku, Sora, and Goofy are in the arizona desert looking for paranormal activity instead they find much more than that!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts

Alright you guys I'm new to fanfiction and I really need your reviews to tell me to continue my work

I will update my soul trap story and this story sometime shortly so don't worry

I am working on my Business trip? Story as well, but my unexpecting the expected might take a while to update.

ENJOY

As the van moved down the lonely dark road in the middle of the Arizona desert 3 people sit not knowing what was about to happen.

Roxas: Sora, it's your turn to drive

Sora: ugh alright Roxie

Roxas blushed as he pulled the van over to the side of the road and got out

Sora: what was that?

Roxas looked behind him and around him; there was no traffic at all

Roxas: oh well

They both got into the van and Sora tried starting it

Sora: dude this is messed up

Roxas: what?

Sora: it's not freaking starting man!

Roxas: oh man that ain't good

Sora: what's that outside!

Roxas: let's go check it out

Roxas and Sora left the van with video camera's in hand leaving Riku sleeping in the back.

As the two teenagers's walked through the dark desert they kept hearing a hum and then a thump and it would repeat itself.

Roxas: Sora, I'm scared

Sora: don't worry Roxie

Roxas: would you stop calling me that!

Sora: I like it

Roxas: well I don't

Sora looked shyly over at Roxas and got closer to him

Sora: I kind of like you Roxas

Roxas blushed as Sora got even closer, then suddenly both of them were immersed in a very bright light Roxas screamed like a girl as he took Sora's hand and ran back to the van and jumped in and tried turning it on it didn't work, as the light approached the van Roxas started crying 

Roxas: so many books to read why now!

Sora laughed as he saw the figure behind the light, it was goofy

Goofy: well hey you guys!

Riku sat up and looked at the hideous sight in the window

Riku: oh it's just goofy

Roxas looked down at his pants

Roxas: oh god

Sora: what?

Sora looked down and saw the wet spot in Roxas's jeans and laughed

Sora: lol dude!

Riku: looks like we need to stop at a hotel

Roxas: but we can't get the van to start

Goofy: oh I can do that

Goofy went to the front of the van and opened the hood and fooled around with a few things

Roxas was lying in his seat, his foot lightly on the peddle, when Goofy fixed the engine it roared to life and the van jolted forward and ran over Goofy.

Goofy: whaooohhhahoahoahaoh

Riku, Sora and Roxas all laughed as they heard Goofy scream

Roxas stopped the van as Goofy peeled himself off the pavement and got in the back of the van and sighed

Goofy: phew that was a close one I almost got ran over!

Riku: yeah it could have killed you

The van continued down the road until it pulled into the parking lot of a hotel

Roxas: well here we are, we can get our stuff and relax once were inside

Sora: alright me Riku and Goofy will go in and get a room while you stay in the van and wait for us to get back

Roxas: alright

As Sora, Goofy and Riku went into the old hotel lobby Roxas sat in the van waiting, looking out in the vacant parking lot.

Roxas: I wonder why there's like no one here

At that moment Roxas saw a light in one of the hotel rooms turn on and he noticed a parked semi he didn't previously see

Roxas: what the?

Roxas saw a bald guy emerge from the hotel room and walk to his truck and disappeared on the other side, then he saw a naked women run from the room to the truck he heard yelling then he heard the girl scream and saw her run back into the room followed by a tall man with a hardhat and what appeared to be a gasmask, then at that moment Sora returned

Sora: well we've got a room

Roxas: good

Riku: there was an unusually small receptionist standing to greet us

Goofy: Then she left in a hurry and said she had to check up on something!

Roxas: well what room we get?

Sora: room 213

Roxas: alright

Roxas pulled the van to the front of the hotel room they had, when they all got settled they started arguing about beds

Sora: Well I want the one next to the bathroom

Riku: why the heck would you want a bed there?

Yeah I know Goofy is going to snap any moment


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter

Roxas, Sora, and Riku all worked out where they were going to sleep, Riku slept by himself in the bed nearest the door, Sora and Roxas slept in the bed nearest the bathroom, while Goofy was tied up outside on the balcony, Roxas woke up about 3 in the morning to Riku's snoring.

Roxas looked down at Sora's cute face.

Roxas: he's so cute when he's asleep.

He placed his hand softly on Sora's side causing the smaller boy to groan and move a little, Roxas slowly moved his hand down Sora's side until it was at his belt; Sora woke up looking at Roxas.

Sora: What are you doing?

Roxas: Oh… well I was just… checking your…. Um belt, yeah I was just seeing if it was tight enough.

Sora slid closer to Roxas, bodies pressing against each other.

Sora: Oh I'm tight Roxas, I'm tight.

Roxas was surprised as Sora put his hand on Roxas's and slid his other hand onto the blonde boys butt.

Roxas: Sora?

Sora: shh Roxas

Sora slowly leaned in and kissed the stunned blonde and he kissed back, Sora positioned himself on top of Roxas straddling him, Roxas groaned as he felt the younger boy's erection press against his own through their pants.

Then he woke up.

Roxas looked over at a sleeping Sora well away from him in the bed

Roxas: Damn

It was morning and Riku was already up and had went and got the continental breakfast in the hotel lobby.

Riku: Well the lobby was empty and the food was just laid out there so I just grabbed some.

Goofy walked in all stiff.

Goofy: I've never seen so many pigeons in my life.

Goofy then walked into the bathroom, when he shut the door Riku, Roxas, and Sora all heard a loud crash they all ran to the bathroom and opened the door, what they saw was beyond comprehension, they saw that Goofy had been grabbed by a psycho with a gun.

Psycho: Don't move or I'll shoot him.

Riku: go ahead we don't know him.

Sora: how did we not know this guy was in our bathroom?

Riku: beats me let's go.

All three of them left Goofy with the Psycho and continued on their journey to the center of the Earth…. Wait a minute wrong movie; continue their search for life beyond the stars!

Yeah corny outro

And also I'm not the best author in the world so bear with me I hope I get better.


	3. Chapter 3

As Riku drove down the road towards the next close town he looked back at Roxas and Sora sitting in the back seat, "hey you guys!"

"What" both of them yelled and looked at Riku in full attention

"Where do you guys want to eat?" Sora scratched his head, "Well where you want to eat?"

"I was thinking steak n shake" "well alright then" Sora chirped happily

It was another hour before they found a steak n shake and when they got there little did they know that there was a Yaoi convention in town.

Riku looked around at all the people dressed in cosplay outfits, "hey, do any of these people look familiar?" Sora looked out the window, "yeah they all look like me and Roxas"

They pulled the van into a steak n shake parking lot and got out walking to the entrance two guys that were dressed as Sora ran up to Riku, "hey nice cosplay you actually look like Riku"

"That's because I am Riku" the two cosplayers scoffed, "this guy actually thinks that he's Riku?" Riku just continued walking.

When they all found a seat in the restaurant, a couple of people walked in with black suits on, "excuse me young sirs but have you seen this man?"

Riku glanced at the paper the tall man held out; it looked as though it was the Pope? "Is that the Pope?" Riku asked staring up at the tall man in dark glasses, "have you seen him?"

"No we haven't sir" the agent looked at his partner then back at Riku, "well he's been seen near this area so be aware" then they just walked out and got in their black sedan.

"What was that all about?" Sora asked, Roxas looked at Sora, "just government bullshit"

Suddenly one of the cosplayers that was listening to their conversation jumped up, he was dressed looking like Axel, "hey you! The government isn't bullshit!" Roxas, Riku, and Sora all jumped up at once, "hey you get over here!" Riku yelled out the cosplayer walked over to Riku.

Riku grabbed the kid by the neck and held him there, "where's Sarah!" "What…what are you talking about?" Riku then slammed the guys face on the table next to him then picked him up again, "I said where's Sarah!" the cosplayers face was bleeding he mumbled, "what, what the hell are you talking about, who's Sarah!" Riku punched the guy in the face, "you know who she is!" then he threw the cosplayer out the door.

The cosplayer got up and ran off screaming, Riku walked outside, "yeah that's right you better run!" he then looked over and saw a huge crowed of cosplayers dressed as Axel, "um sorry guys" Riku slowly turned around then started running back to the van, Roxas already had it started and Sora opened the back doors, "quick jump in!"

Roxas already had the van moving, Riku ran as fast as he could and jumped in the back of the van, "Go dude go!" Roxas floored it as he left all the cosplayers in the dust, "looks like were going to make it!" Sora looked out the window, "you guys I don't know about that!"

All three of them looked behind them to find a bunch of cosplayers on choppers with sawed off shotguns, "Oh god" Riku groaned.

"There are guns in that box!" Riku looked at Roxas, "why did you bring guns?" Roxas shrugged, "well I wanted to do a little hunting while I was here"

Riku and Sora opened the box and found, three elephant guns, Sora loaded one and took aim, "no don't shoot it this close—!" The rifle went off right in Riku's ear and Sora flew back, the rifle flew from his grip and hit Roxas in the head knocking him out the van veered off-road and fell off a short cliff and crashed in the brush below.

The cosplayer gang pulled their bike's up to the edge of the cliff, "well I think there gone, it's a good thing they only hit our mentally challenged guy, Jimmy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Roxas?" Sora yelled out in the darkness, Sora heard a groan come from the darkness he rushed toward the sound, he found Riku lying hurt on the metal floor, or was it the ceiling? "Riku, are you alright?" Riku looked up weakly, "no I don't think so" Sora looked around for a light of some sort and got his cell phone out; he turned it on and shined it on Riku. "Oh my god" Sora gasped, "what?" Riku asked, "You're bleeding a lot!" Sora gasped as he saw a piece of debris impaling him.

"What, what is it Sora?" Riku asked sounding panicked, "you're impaled by something" Riku looked at Sora, "I knew I felt something there"

Sora looked at his watch, it was broken but he could tell by the immense darkness that there was a lot of lost time; he looked around, "I don't see Roxas" Riku reached his hand up to Sora's, "I'm not feeling so well man" Riku coughed "Riku!" Sora yelled and shook him he didn't say anything, "oh my god" Sora panicked.

"Ugh, where am I?" Roxas groaned he looked around it was a nice warm place looked like the inside of a log cabin, "so you're up" Roxas heard another voice, it sounded familiar.

Roxas looked over and saw what he thought was a cosplayer dressed as Axel but when he looked closer he noticed it was Axel.

"It's been a while man" Roxas looked shocked, "Axel?" Roxas got up off the couch and ran up to Axel and gave him a hug.

Sora slowly moved the debris out of Riku's stomach; Riku didn't make any noise which made Sora worry, Riku's body cleanly moved off the sharp object it was impaled on.

Sora bashed the back door of the overturned van down and made his way outside, then grabbed Riku's body and dragged it out too, "I'm not leaving you here Riku" Sora said to himself as he continued off into the distance.

"So do you want anything to drink?" Roxas looked at Axel with a bright smile, "yeah" Axel got some root beer and poured it in a cup and handed it to Roxas then sat next to him and put his arm around him.

Roxas took a big drink from the ice cold root beer, "Where's Sora and Riku?" Axel looked down, "I'm afraid their dead" Roxas went from a very good almost giddy mood to a depression.

"What!" Roxas dropped the cup of root beer, Axel rushed to his side and comforted him, "I saw them, their gone Roxas, their gone" the words repeated over and over in his head, "no this can't be, they can't be dead" Roxas said in desperation to think that they were still alive, but unknown to him they were.

Sora dragged Riku's lifeless body through the desert, tears staining his eyes desperately trying to find somewhere to take refuge or get help.

Roxas clung to Axel like he was about to die, "Axel no, it can't be" he cried on Axels shoulder, Axel picked Roxas up and carried him to the bedroom upstairs and laid him down on the bed,

Axel looked down to Roxas and asked him, "Before that car crash did you see or hear about anything strange?" Roxas looked confused, "what does that have to do with anything?" Axel increased his grip on Roxas's wrist, "I said answer the question" he said in an angry tone.

"Well Riku got into a fight with a cosplayer, and before these two guys in back suits asked us if we saw this guy that looked like the pope.

Axel gasped, "Hold on a minute stay up here" Roxas started to get up as Axel left, Axel turned around, "stay there Roxas" he said in a commanding tone, Roxas continued to get up, Axel ran to him and threw him to the bed and tied his hands and feet to the bed frame.

"Now you can't get away" Axel scoffed and walked down the stairs, Roxas struggled to free himself, "what's happened to you Axel?" he said to himself.

Axel continued downstairs and pulled a book from his bookshelf and the shelf turned around and suddenly he was in a laboratory he walked up to a table when suddenly a hologram of a hooded figure appeared and said to him, "do you have any new, news?"

Axel kneeled before the figure, "yes my master I have the news you've requested" "excellent" the figure replied.

Sora saw a light off in the distance he picked up Riku's lifeless body and started running to the light.

Axel went upstairs and saw Roxas tied to the bed, "you ready Roxie?" "Only Sora calls me that!" Roxas spit at Axel, "well a bit feisty tonight eh?"

Axel bent down and slowly kissed the juncture between Roxas's head and neck.

"No you can't, please don't!" Roxas pleaded squirming beneath Axel's body.

Sora was right on the other side of the door when the FBI agent from steak n shake stopped him, "hold on young man" Sora just froze as the FBI agent pulled a silenced pistol from his jacket, "don't worry kid, give your friend to my cadet he'll go take him to a hospital.

Sora gave the cadet Riku's body and just kept staring at the agent.

The agent was against the door, "follow me close kid" the agent slowly opened the door and looked around the room, it was clear.

"Axel stop!" Roxas groaned as Axel started unbuttoning Roxas's jeans.

The agent perked up, "did you hear that kid, upstairs" the agent hurried up the stairs, Sora closely following him.

They got to the door leading to the bedroom upstairs where they heard yells and rustling.

The agent kicked down the door took aim and in a millisecond he shot Axel in the leg causing him to groan and stumble back and hit the wall, Sora saw Roxas and Rushed to untie him.

"Sora?" Roxas said in disbelief, "I thought you were dead" Sora kissed Roxas passionately for a second and then broke it, "I love you Roxas" Roxas was stunned as he watched Sora untie the ropes that held him prisoner.

Meanwhile the FBI agent had his gun to Axels head, "where's the system" the agent said threateningly, Axel just laughed, the agent shot him in the foot "I said where?" the agent picked Axel from his feet, Axel groaned, "okay I'll lead you there" they went downstairs and into the living room to the bookshelf, Axel pulled a book out and the shelf flipped revealing a secret laboratory.

Axel limped over to the computer system with the agent's gun two inches from his head Axel made a decision.

Axel typed in a code and turned around, "you're all dead" the agent pushed the pistol into Axels face, "what!"

"This place has been put into self destruct; you have 5 minutes before a nuclear bomb goes off and kills you all." The agent pulled the trigger and shot Axel point blank in the face, blood splattering on the wall behind him.

The agent looked at Sora and Roxas, "I'm going to call an extraction"

"Roxas, about earlier" Sora was cut off by Roxas kissing him they kissed while the agent talked into his radio, "where's the nearest chopper?" Roxas broke the kiss, "I love you Sora" "what do you mean 3 minutes away it needs to hurry!" the agent yelled not noticing the two young boys madly in love behind him.

The agent turned around, "well the nearest chopper will be here in 3 minutes so get ready to run."

They walked outside of the cabin and waited on the extraction, a chopper landed in front of them they all jumped inside and watched the cabin as it slowly disappeared from sight, "don't look at the cabin kids" the agent added, "when the nuke goes off if you look directly at it right after the explosion then you could go blind.

A couple of minutes later the cockpit of the helicopter lit up bright, the helicopter jerked and an alarm went off blaring as the chopper fell out of control, Roxas was holding Sora close, "I'm not losing you Sora!" right after that there was a huge crash and everything went black.

Then he woke up, just kidding, I'll have the next chapter done in no time.


	5. Chapter 5

Sora coughed as he slowly worked his way up out of the seat of the helicopter his side was bleeding and his arm was broken but he saw that the sun was shining outside, but no one else was in the helicopter.

Sora struggled to pick his way out of the helicopter remains and looked around outside to see nothing but desert, "where is everybody?" Sora whimpered as he held his arm and started walking aimlessly.

Around two hours later Sora was exhausted but he saw something on the horizon he smiled faintly, "thank god" when he got to the object on the horizon it was an abandoned gas station, it wasn't old or anything it was actually quite new, it was a Bp station.

Sora walked into the station to find it was still air conditioned and the shelves were stocked full of food and provisions, it looked as though it was cleared out fast. He suddenly heard a strange scream from the bathroom.

Sora ran to the bathroom and swung open the door to see Goofy tied to the urinal, "Sora?" Goofy yelled surprised as Sora ran toward him, "don't come any closer if you mess with this system it'll blow up the whole station!" Sora stopped, "then how did you get yourself in this mess anyway?" Goofy looked down, "well I after that psycho robbed me and threw me out in the middle of Texas I found a wal-mart."

"So what happened after that?" Sora asked, "Well I was in wal-mart looking for some old women to rob when I ran into a man in a white dress suit, he looked at me with a shocked expression."

Flashback

"Hey asshole, watch where you're going!" the man yelled to goofy, Goofy just kept walking, "hey I'm talking to you shit feet" Goofy turned around, "what did you say?" the man got closer, "I said I'm talking to you shit feet" Goofy punched the man in the gut, the man didn't flinch, "oh crap!" Goofy started running away the man grabbed a cane from an old man sitting on a bench and started running after Goofy.

Goofy got to the bakery section and threw a cake at the man, it hit him in the chest, he cursed, "Damn, I just got this suit you shithead!" then he slammed his cane into Goofy's head causing him to fall unconscious on the ground.

Another man came up he looked kind of like a kid, "hey Nick what's this guy doing here?"

Back to the present

"and I guess they got to this station and tied me up" Sora just nodded and walked out of the bathroom, "I'll go find help" Sora walked to the drinks section and went into the walk in freezer and found a tied up dead fat man that had a sign hanging around his neck that read, "this is not a murder, the man just overate and took most of the canned goods so we killed him, love, The killer.

Sora just shrugged got a backpack from the backpack sales rack and filled it with water soda, food, chips, candy bars, and so on. Then he headed out walking down the hot empty road to his next destination, while he was limping along he got well a way's down the road then the gas station blew up with a loud explosion.

Sora flinched as he looked back at the smoldering ashes of the building that used to be there; he just shrugged and continued limping.

Bright lights blinded Roxas as he slowly woke up from his slumber, he was tied up next to the agent that saved him but Sora was no longer there, they were in a bright room with what it looked like one way glass but he could see the people inside.

"Hello?" Roxas asked, he saw the two men look up from the one way glass and reply, "yeah are you awake?" Roxas scoffed, "what's the deal with the window?" the two men looked at each other and then back at Roxas, "well the person that installed this welded it to the metal wall and when he welded it there he put it in backwards." Roxas looked at the agent, who was smiling, "but we have camera's watching you" the man in the booth added.

The agent looked at Roxas, "welcome to area 51"

Wonder what happened to Riku? Find out next time!


End file.
